Choices (Do Not Own Fruits Basket)
by The Wolf's Knight
Summary: Tohru has been recovering from her meeting with Akito at her grandfather's house. Akito does not know and has called for her to come talk to him. But what is the reason and why did Tohru not tell the boys that she was leaving sure they know where she is but using a note. What is Yuki doing why are they alone with Tohru pinned against a wall! What does Yuki have to say to Tohru?
1. Chapter 1

**Tohru Honda has being recovering from her meeting with Akito and how Kyo has another form not just the cat. All has been heck tick but Akito has laid off but will that last? Tohru is also fighting her own battle with her emotions ever since that night. She will have to discide to stay or go. For the time being she has decided to stay with he grandfather until things cool down. A decision will she stay with the Sohma boys or leave them. Yuki is trying to get her to come back he is ready to confess his love, and Kyo is more short tempered then usually with Tohru not at the house with them.**

**(I will be switching perspective from each character as I go along)**

* * *

**(Tohru)**

As I looked out the window my mind was racing with thoughts of Yuki, Kyo and Shigure and the zodiac curse. All I can think about was how I will face Yuki and Kyo at school and how I left without saying anything at all. All I did was leave a note saying I needed time to think and would be staying with my grandfather. No one has come by since it was 9pm when I left today and it was now going on 10pm. So I get up and head to the bed that was made for me, after an hour or so, I had finally started to doze off but it didn't last long before I heard the ringing of my alarm clock. I dragged myself out of bed and went to the kitchen everyone was starting to get up now, I watched my cousin grab the box of cereal until she yelled at me "What do you want!" and I quickly lowered my head. After I had ate I headed to school dragging my feet, I ran ways of facing Yuki and Kyo in my mind, I remembered the first time I went to stay with my grandfather Yuki was still kind to me but Kyo had grown cold. I shivered at the though of this. What will I do if both become cold to me!? I dropped my gaze when I walked into class I could feel Yuki and Kyo staring at me but I didn't look up instead I went straight to my desk and open up my notes not looking toward either boy.

It felt like the longest day of my life and didn't think I would be able to hold out for another day. As I was leaving the classroom to go home I felt someone grab my wrist from behind I tried to keep going but the grip tighten. "Miss Honda please wait a minute" Yuki said from behind me I turned around slowly to see Yuki's eyes clouded with grief I didn't want to hurt him but it was hard to face him "Yes" I said in a whisper. Yuki looked me straight in the eye with a serious expression on his face that it scared me a little, I had never seen this side to him. He pull me into a room that had no one inside and pushed me against the wall. I remember the first time he had push me against a wall he had the same expression he wears now, he had told me that they may have to erase my memories and that was all that was in my mind now. But what happened next was completely unexpected…

I closed my eyes scared of what might happen but then Yuki was on his knees with sadness in his eyes and a little frown on his face. "Tohru please come back to the house, I can't live without you!" he had tears in his eye as he waited for an answer. My mind went blank from this as I stared at Yuki "I don't know what to do Yuki" I cried wiping away my tears, Yuki got up and said "would this help you choose" he gently pushed me back on to the wall and loomed over me and took my chin in his hand and bend down and he… KISSED ME!

* * *

**(Yuki)**

As I reluctantly pulled away from Tohru, I knew she had to make a choice soon before Akito found out she had left and decides to erase her memory and I will be left alone to suffer watching as she goes on with life without knowing how I feel about her and I won't be able to do anything about it. Staring at Tohru I watched as she felt her lips, probably think 'what just happen'. She kind of sucks at processing things in her mind but I knew I had to do that or else she would have never known how I felt about her and would probably run from the Sohma's from Akito and from me... I waited awhile before saying anything then I began to speak. "Tohru please I love you and I don't know what I would do with out you" I said in a quiet voice. Tohru just stared at me as if asking why I had wait to say this and why I was now. I took a deep breath pulling away from the wall and went to sit down on a chair near a table. "I didn't know if I should tell you but know I had to even if you decide to leave I wanted you to know that I love you and that now Akito may erase your memories" I said half-heartedly. Tohru just stayed quiet with this and I stood up "Well I should be going your grandfather may get worried about you" I bowed my head then left the room

As I walk home I stared at the sky thinking about Tohru thinking how she look the night the master pulled Kyo's bracelet off and he transformed into that beast. It was hard for all of us but it was the hardest for Tohru and Kyo, that night Tohru had came back and found Kyo and carried him back to the house then the next day Tohru had went to see Akito and was hurt. But I think she got through to him and that was why he had backed off but I knew it would not last long especially since she had run after a few days back at the house with us luckily no one has found out and told Akito. As I walk in to the house I notice something was wrong so I look around and find a note saying it was from Shigure and my heart starts racing as I read what is on the note.

"Dear Yuki and Kyo" I read out loud "Akito has called me and told me to bring Tohru with me so I have when to fetch Tohru" my heart stopped at this but I kept reading "As you know Akito does not know that she has left the house and I plan to keep it that way until she has made her decision" I waited awhile before reading on "There is food in the fridge and please do not come. Me and Hatori will make sure nothing happens to her. From Shigure" I waited awhile before getting up and throwing the note away I had to trust that they would keep her safe and I know that Kyo would go running to the main house to protected her and I could not risk him doing anything that could make Akito hurt Tohru.

* * *

**(Shigure)**

I had just got a call from Hatori about how I needed to bring Tohru to the main house because Akito wanted to speak with her so I wrote a note to Yuki and Kyo about where I went and that they could not come. I moved quickly and went straight to Tohru's grandfather's house, when I knocked on the door I heard shuffling behind the door until I heard a click and the door opened and I was greeted by an elderly man that I guessed was her grandfather "Um... I was wondering if Tohru is here I need to speak to her" I said ruffling my hair in an embarrassed way. " Sorry she has not come home yet but you are welcome to come in" he said with a smile. So I thanked him and walked in, we talked a little he asked how I knew her and I answered that I was one of the guys she has been living with. It was rather weird saying that to him but he just kept smiling and thanked me for looking after his granddaughter. I was Rather bewildered by this because I thought he would be mad because we had hurt her many time by letting her see Akito and that was what was going to happen again...

I heard the door open and heard Tohru say that she was home from the hallway and that she woud make a snack for him and her. "Dear could you come here for a second we have a guest" her grandfather said, I could tell she had stiffened by what her grandfather said but she came into the room and saw me siting at the table with her grandfather. "Hello, Tohru may I speak to you for a second or two" there was a long pause before she answered "What is it Shigure" she said in a quiet voice then turn to her grandfather and ask if he could leave for awhile. He nodded and walked out of the room and then she took a seat on the other side of the table.

As I stared at her in the eye and told her that Akito wanted to see her. All the color drain from her face, I waited a little while before continuing I told her that me and Hatori would protect her and that Akito did not know anything about her leaving the house. She relaxed a little but she was still tense, "So will you come?" I asked scared that she would say no "A-Alright" she said with a choppy voice.

* * *

**(Tohru)**

My vocie was choppy when I anwsered Shigure and I knew I may be hurt again by Akito, but I could not avode it with how things were now. So after telling my grandfather I was going out for awhile and not sure when I would be home, me and Shigure head out and when we came in veiw of the main house my whole body trembled. Hatori was at the gate to meet us when we got there, me and him quickly greeted each other and then walked to where the head of the family was waiting. As I stood at the door of Akito's room, I tried to get my trembling body undercontrol as Hatori knocked on the door. I hear a low deep voice order us to come in, inside Akito was sitting up in his cott with a look of discust plastered to his face as he looked us over. He grinned evily when he spotted me in between the to men, then he mowshoned for us to kneel down. So we all kneeled and faced Akito...

I stared straight ahead at Akito and he stared back at me with a smirk on his face. I had a bad feeling of what might happen but I quickly tried to push it out of my mind it was not a smart thing to start thinking bad or else it may cost you your life. When Akito started to talk Shigure and Hatori was told to leave. I tried not to stutter when they ask me if I was okay with this and after my anwser they went out and closed the door. When they had left I turned back to face Akito I could tell that he had a facade on so I could not tell what he was thinking. "So what is it that you wanted to speak with me?" I asked as calmly as possible he just smirk at me " Putting on a brave face how funny" and the smirk he had just grew larger. When I anwser I put on a facade and said that if he did not tell me why he had called me I would leave, with that comment I could see how mad he got by this and I quickly tried to hide how scared I was... His smirk disappeared and replaced with the scariest face I had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2: Light Turns To Darkness

**_'I don't own Fruits Basket but do own this plotline'_**

**_Tohru is at the main house! Akito called her in but for what? Shigure and Hatori have been told to leave the room and now only Tohru is with Akito!? What will happen when Kyo finds out? What will Tohru decide after her 'TALK' with Akito? Hope you enjoy sorry about the miss spells in the last chapter :(_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Light Turns To Darkness_**

_**(Tohru)**_

_I quickly regretted my last comment as I watched Akito's eyes turn into slits and darken. He truly looked as if he was going to kill me! I wished someone could come save me but I let my protectors leave me and I had to keep a straight face on in front of Akito even if he does kill me. I sent a quick prayer up to God saying sorry to my Grandfather if i do not return home. As he stood slowly in a threatening way that sent shivers down my body, then walked over and seized my chin "Don't you dare try to threaten me, because you will lose!" He said in a spine chilling voice as he continued to glare at me and then throw me to the ground, I was ready to submit to him but 'I knew if I did I would not get to make my decision on if I would stay with Yuk- I mean the others!' I would probably have my memories erased of up to this point and mostly because of the kiss..._

* * *

**_(Akito)_**

_I was getting really pissed off with this girl, I am surpised I didn't try to kill her even thou I knew her protecters were out of the room plus the room is sound proof. So no one would be able to hear her scream, I smirked at this thought then stood up in a threatening manner. I coud see her body tremble at this and fear flash in her eyes but was quickly replace by a stone reflection that just made my smirk grow. Once I had stood I walked over to her and snatched her chin so that her eyes met mine, I just glared at her then words came out "Dont you dare try to threaten me, you will lose!" my vocie came out and it was layered with tension. Then I throw her to the ground, but I was not finished with her not by a long shot so I bend down and grab her hair and..._

* * *

**_(Shigure)_**

_As me and Hatori try to hear what was happening all we could hear were muffled voices, until we hear an ear piercing scream and I freeze in horror but Hatori barges into the room. To find Akito holding Tohru by her hair and when I see this I move to pin down Akito but I was a late Tohru already fainted and had a black eye and bloody nose. 'What am I going to tell Yuki and Kyo, they going to KILL me!' I thought to myself as I let go of Akito and helped Hatori carry Tohru out of the room. We brought her to Hatori's office where he examined her and made sure it was nothing serious. Me and Hatori knew we could not keep her here and not take her back to her grandfather's so Hatori got his car and we drove her to my house and I knew I needed to find a way to tell Yuki and Kyo and hope they don't kill me._

* * *

**_(Yuki)_**

_I should have ripped up that damn paper so the stupid cat coudn't read it! I stomped off after hearing the door slam and saw Kyo running throw the forest but I waited only a few seconds before I hear the motor of a car and saw Hatori's car pull up and Kyo racing like a mad man at it. But I also raced out the door when I saw Shigure's worried face, and when I came up to the car I saw Tohru laying unconcious battered and bruised and I became **Furious! **I grabed Shigure by the collar of his shirt __**(he put on before he left)** and pulled him up to my face "What happen to her!" I yelled in his face in pure anger. As I waited for him to answer I only became more furious, behind me I could hear Kyo interrogate Hatori but Hatori got out of Kyo's grasp and destracted me when he said Tohru was waking up. I let go of Shigure and sprinted over to the open car door which revealed Tohru squinting at the bright light that was shining into the car._

* * *

**_(Tohru)_**

_As I woke I had to squint to see my surroundings, first I saw a roof of a car and guessed I was in a car who? I do not know until more of my surround started to fill in more and that was when I saw Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Hatori staring at me but all that disappear because all I could see at that moment was Yuki. Me and Yukì's eyes met each others and I quickly looked away with a blush growing on my cheeks and everyone saw and was looking at me then Yuki then back. I started to feel very uncomfortable under everyone's gaze, so I quickly got out and moved away from everyone but then my vision started to fail and I fell and blacked out._

* * *

_**The reason why this chapter is called Light Turns To Darkness is because she faints. Sorry I end chapters with cliffhangers but it is fun when I people is like WHAT HAPPENED! lol it's just a lot of fun for me hope you liked this chapter and the chapters to come.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Anger Boiling Over

_***I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET**_

_**After her ruff meeting with Akito, Tohru has finally awoken after five days in her old bed at Shigures after fainting at the front of their house when Hatori and Shigure brought her there after she was bruised and battered. Now Yuki has been looking after her and Kyo is not happy. As alway a fight breaks out between the two of them. What will Yuki do when Tohru wakes up and remembers nothing of her "visit" with Akito or that Yuki kissed her!?**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Anger Boiling Over**_

_**(YUKI)**_

_As I watched over Miss Honda, I thought about if I hadn't waited here and trusted Shigure and had went after them Tohru would still be safe. But no I had to trust him and now she is stuck in bed unconscous and it's going on **FRIDAY! **All I wanted was for Miss Honda to come back to the house but not unconscous and Hatori thought she was going be fine when him and Shigure brought her home! I had really started to brew over how everything was and Miss Honda was getting skinnier by the day since she hadn't eaten since school on monday! When I had confessed to her that I loved her. As I thought of everything I didn't notice the sun going down and Shigure come to my door al I had on my mind was Miss Honda._

_It was getting dark and Shigure came in to the room "Yuki, you should really get to bed" he paused "I can watch over her for you" and with that I snapped "LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO WATCH OVER HER WHEN SHE VISTED AKITO!" I screamed. He backed out of the room when I screamed at him, I know I was harsh on him and I rarely yell but Tohru has always been speacial every since she started living here. She had found a way into my heart and I didn't know if she should stay there or not since if I do touch her I turn into a rat only if I wasn't cursed then we could live happily without Akito breathing down our necks._

* * *

**_(SHIGURE)_**

_I was terrified when Yuki yelled at me he never yells, so it really surpised me so I back out of the room a scurried back down the stairs. But I was not safe there either because **Kyo **was there and he really wanted to kill me, I had hope he would have been on the roof but he wasn't he was waiting for me! As I entered the Kitchen 'without knowing Kyo was waiting for me' I was jumped and with a crash me and Kyo went down. I tried and tried to untangel myself from well getting punch over and over and my eyes starting to blur doesn't help either! But luckily Yuki heard and was already pissed and came and yanked him off me and through the door. Why does my house have to get so destroyed!_

* * *

**_(YUKI)_**

_I had already calmed down but of course that didn't last long, Kyo had started to beat up Shigure so my anger was boiling now! So I went to pry Kyo off Shigure all thou Shigure diserved to get beat, I wanted some peace and quiet since Miss Honda is hurt and if she wakes up any time soon I didn't want her in a stressful environment. I throw Kyo through the screen panel of the door then walked out of the kitchen and was starting to make my way back up the stairs until Kyo charges at me and I quickly do a wheel kick sending him flying across the hallway. Turn back to the stairs and finish my trek up the stairs and when I come the Tohru's room I hear shuffling behind the screen door._

* * *

**_(TOHRU)_**

_Awaking up and finding myself in my old room at Shigure's surpised me, I don't know how I got here when I distinctly remeber going to bed in my grandfather's house worrying how I'm to face Yuki and Kyo. I couldn't have all been a dream could? No no couldn't have it was to real to be a dream, I got up and went to see what time it was but what I found was worse I had been asleep for **FIVE **days! _

* * *

_**Hey guys sorry for the long wait and short chapter. I will try my best to update tomorrow I didn't have my computer last week so I will try my hardest to post as much as possibe this week but I may not have it next week.**_

_**OH NO! TOHRU HAS LOST HER MEMORY OF MONDAY! WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**Well hoped you liked this chapter and please review. it was really fun for me to write it so I hope it's fun to read!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

_**Tohru has awoken and found her self in her old room at Shigure's. She has lost her memorys of her "visit" with Akito and more importantly getting kissed by Yuki. This has a profound affected on Yuki and now Tohru is back living with the boys since she is still not health enough to go back to her Grandfather's because she has lost so much weight.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Lost Memorys**_

_**(TOHRU)**_

_I needed to get out of the house before anyone notices that I was awake, I started to shuffle around and collect my things. But stopped for a few moments when I hear a crash 'Yuki and Kyo fighting AGAIN!' I thought to myself. Then I hear someone walking up the stairs until I hear what seem like a herd of elephants on a rampage. Which I guessed was Kyo charging at Yuki then of course another crash which of course was Kyo being sent flying and crashing into something yet again. Then someone start up the stairs again, and I panic and jump into the bed and pretend that I am asleep._

* * *

_**(YUKI)**_

_As I heard the shuffling die down I wait a few moments before walking in, when I walk in I found what looked like a sleeping Tohru which in reality was a fake sleeping Tohru in her bed. So I walk over to her bed and peck her on the cheek and I see her cheeks turn bright red. I move my face over to her ear were my lips brush over her ear and I whisper "I know your awake" and her eyes shoot open and she leaped out of bed. Luckliy I moved out of the way just in time or I would have probably have been knock unconscious, I know that I have been acting different but now that she knows I love her she should understand. But what came out of her mouth very much surprised me "W-What did you do that for!" she yelped, what just happened!__ "Tohru what do you remember of Monday?" I whispered "Nothing" she stated "SHIGURE!" I shouted, then I hear two pairs of loud foot steps sprinting to Tohru's room. When Shigure came in, I snagged his shirt and pulled him up to my face "Why has Tohru lost her memory, I thought Hatori said she was fine!" I said, enraged that she had forgotten that I had confessed to her. "Maybe it's better that she has forgotten" Shigure croaked, "No! It's not" I yelled and then dropped him to the ground._

* * *

**_(KYO)_**

_I was so surprised when Yuki lost it, I usually do, not him but I was the only calm one there all I could do was watch as Yuki practicilly went on a rampage. He stormed out of the room leaving Shigure half dazed and a confused Tohru, did me and Yuki switch personalities or something? Most of the time I'm on a rampage and he's well, Never! When Yuki storms off I turned to Tohru and asks her how she was feeling, she feels fine but she remembers nothing so I head to the phone and call up Hatori to check up on her._

* * *

**_(HATORI)_**

_When I got a call from Kyo that Tohru was awake, I quickly headed out and got to Shigure's about 20 minutes later. She was healthy except for how skinny she was now and she had lost her memory and Yuki out of everyone in the house was on a **rampage! **What had gotten into him? I had to do something so I quickly restrain him and waited for Yuki to calm down, then I asked what had gotten into him. I had to repeat the question again since he had not anwsered yet, then I heard Yuki mumble something over and over again. She didn't... the...? What does that mean I tried to listen for the missing words were and what I hear was remember and kiss, so I peiced it together to get... "She didn't remember the kiss?" I looked to Yuki "What do you mean" I asked  
_

* * *

**_(TOHRU)_**

_I stood there watching as Hatori restrained Yuki and all I could think was 'What happen on Monday that is so important if Yuki is now going on rampages' when Yuki calmed down, Hatori brought him into a different room. Kyo came and brought me back to my bed then he left sat there just starring at the ceiling. After a little while I started to smell something delicious and thats when I noticed that I was starving and all I could hear growling and more growling and it was all coming from my stomach! Well you should expect to be hungry if you slept for five days. When I heard foot steps I was really hoping that it was Kyo with some **food** but I was wrong! It was Hatori and he is now checking up on me and asking so many damn questions!  
_

* * *

**_Hey people sorry for the short chapter I kind forgot my password so I had to reset it. Well hoped you liked this chapter and well I will try my best to get another chapter in this week_**


	5. Chapter 5: NOTIFICATIONS

**NOTICE**

**Ok sorry guys! I have been busy and I have lost my muse so I am going to start a new story but I will keep this one going. I hope you guys like Inuyasha because I most certainly do and that is the new fanfiction I will be starting. Now I do have the next chapter out for this one as soon as I can so please don't worry. Also I may stay to my new fanfiction for a little while also I am writing this on my phone. Since my computer is trashed! **

**Ok my new fanfiction is called:**

**Once Every Blue Moon**

**Summary: ****A WILD PACK OF DEMONESS INU'S RUN FREE IN THE WESTERN LANDS TONIGHT AND SESSHOMARU IS CURIOUS AS TO THE POWERFUL AURA COMING FROM ONE OF THE DEMONESSES. HE HAS HEAR THAT MANY HAVE TRIED TO SUBDUE THIS FEMALE BUT HAVE EITHER BEEN KILLED OR SERIOUSLY INJURED. THERE ARE RUMORS THAT THIS FEMALE IS A RARE BREED OF INU, BLACK INU TO BE ACCURATE. HE IS MOST CERTAIN THAT THIS FEMALE WILL BE A CHALLENGE AND THAT HE CAN CONQUER HER... PLUS WHEN YOU ARE GETTING PESTERED BY THE OTHER LORDS OF THE LANDS IT GETS RID OF THAT PROBLEM ALSO. SO TONIGHT HE SHALL HUNT!**


End file.
